Ogres
A C Class race like the Sarans, Ogres are extremely powerful and are capable of reaching into the A and S classes. The race claims descent from the Gods, claiming to have worked under them as a warrior caste in much the same way as the Fairies were jesters. Like their cousins the elves and fairies, ogres have pointed ears. They also have green skin, are of gigantic stature (7.5’-8’ is the norm for the race) and are heavily muscled. Like the Sarans, the Ogres have powers of Super Strength, Flight, and Super Speed. Though they are skilled with energy projection, they prefer close quarters combat. Their society is highly ordered, and all ogres are raised from the moment they are born to be warriors whose only goal is to live and die for the state. The Ogre society is a military oligarchy, and Ogres have a tendency to be exceptionally snobbish and believe they are better than other races. At one time they commanded an impressive empire, but this fell during the saran conquest and they were unable to reclaim their former glory. The Ogre Republic remained loyal to King Crash, and was one of the states under the Holy Order. Despite the longstanding rivalry between the Ogres and the Sarans, they obeyed the Holy Ghost as the representative of Crash. 'Physiology' Like their Watcher cousins, the Ogres were born from a race of green skinned elves called the Drow. The line that would become the Ogres was bred for extreme physical power, and as a result they grew to be of massive size with long horns growing out the sides of their heads. The race naturally has tall, sturdy frames averaging about 6' tall but it is not uncommon for some Ogres to grow up to 8'. Like their Drow ancestors and Watcher cousins, all Ogres have green skin, white hair, and red eyes. Unlike the Watchers, who were bred to have one gene strain for male and one for female, the Ogres were far more diverse. Dozens of strains were grouped together as Low, Middle, and High Class warriors. After the Cataclysm, the Ogres no longer had their breeding held in check by the Gods, and the different strains began interbreeding creating new lines of the Ogre race. 'Powers' The Ogres are among the most powerful races in the Galaxy. They were the troopers for the Holy Order during the Heroic Age, and continue to be the vanguard force of the Holy Order in the Age of Mortals. Their physiology makes them extremely tough, rivaling and in many cases exceeding the sarans when it comes to raw strength. Their Auras are especially potent, making them forces to be reckoned with in combat. 'Personality' Ogres are known for their austere stoicism. Complete devotion to their job and the state is all that matters to them and they take their professionalism VERY seriously. The rest of the galaxy tends to view them as joyless blowhards. The have enormous egos, considering themselves a superior race. The State carefully controls all information, and ogre history tends to glorify their victories while glossing over their losses. When confronted with the truth of history, Ogres tend to react violently. 'Culture and Society' Ogre society is very spartan, and every Ogre is raised to be a warrior whose only goal in life is to fight and die in service to the State. It is lead by a Senate, where Ogres from high ranking families decide on matters of law and policy. While all ogre males are expected to join the military, only a few ever make it onto the Senate. Elected from the Senate is the chief position of Holy Warlord, who is the de facto leader of the Ogre State and its representative in the Holy Order. The Ogre military, who are all Knights in the Holy Order, live together in military housing. From these legions of Knights, certain elites are picked out and raised to the rank of Paladin. The Paladins act as the personal army for the Holy Warlord, and can be marked by their ornate metallic armor which date back to their time as the sole army of the Holy Order. Ogre society is largely possible because of the large population of elves they had enslaved. In the time of the Gods, the Ogres were supported by elves. When they fell, the elves rebelled against the ogres, but they were quickly cowed and forced into absolute bondage. Today, these elves handle all utility, food, medicine, and everything else to leave the ogres free to engage in war and law. They have no rights in ogre society, but are raised and conditioned from birth not to mind. To one of these slaves, defiance of the ogres is not possible. It just doesn't occur to them. In addition to the dirty work of Ogre society, these elves are also used as sex slaves and even a food source. Elf meat is considered a delicacy among ogres, though they regularly deny the practice in the face of other races. As individual ogres have very little personal property, the elven slaves are considered property of the state and their use can be "rented" for periods of time. Should they be killed, an Ogre must pay a fine for destroyed property, but are otherwise not punished. 'Religion' Even after the Cataclysm and the death of the Dragon pantheon, the Ogres remain completely devoted to the God King. They even follow the saran Zanko who was given the position of Holy Ghost, despite the Ogres recognizing the Sarans as their ultimate enemies. Category:Races Category:Midplane Races Category:Holy Order Category:Mortal Races